El nuevo heroe shinobi, la leyenda uzumaki continua
by FanficsSempai1000
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Momoshiki, a manos de Boruto, Sasuke y los kages, una amenaza aun peor que cualquier enemigo aparecido antes aparece con intenciones de conquistar todo el universo, pero una nueva profecia surge alegando una batalla que decidira el destino de toda la existencia. ¿Sera capaz Boruto de enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza?. PD: habran escenas lemmon pronto


Hola gente este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y perdonen las faltas de ortografía. No hago mucha intro porque no tengo ganas de poner mucho (no me tachen de vago es que no se me ocurría que más escribir T_T), espero que les guste.

 **Renuncia de derechos: no soy el propietario de los personajes solo los uso para esta historia sin fines lucrativos y con ánimo de entretener al lector**

 **EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA NUEVA LEYENDA**

Era un día soleado en la aldea de Konoha y cierto hombre estaba parado frente a cierto prado mirando cierto árbol con una leve perforación en la corteza de este mismo. Unos niños y adolescentes se le acercaron y este les dijo:

 _?:_ Hola, que es lo que quieren chicos?

Pregunto el hombre mirando a los chicos

 _Grupo:_ Nosotros queremos saber su origen Boruto-sama, el origen de su poder así como el de sus hazañas

Respondió el grupo de manera enérgica. Esto causo una leve sonrisa al hombre de la capa el cual se recostó en un árbol cercano

 _Boruto:_ siéntense formando de círculo por favor

El grupo que era formado por 7 adolescentes y 5 niños se sentaron en la hierba mientras Boruto se sentó en una roca cercana

Boruto: bien, les contare (dijo con una leve sonrisa)

FIN DE LA SAGA DEL PRESENTE Y COMIENZA LA SAGA DEL PASADO

Todo comienza 6 meses después de la derrota de momoshiki y kinshiki, un Boruto que había madurado y aprendido de la experiencia se encontraba entrenando con el legendario ninja errante Uchiha Sasuke y estos, después de entrenar, se sentaron y tuvieron una conversación:

 _Sasuke:_ Boruto

 _Boruto:_ Si Sasuke-sensei?

 _Sasuke:_ quiero preguntarte algo

 _Boruto:_ qué es?

Pregunto todo curioso

 _Sasuke:_ querrías venir un tiempo a entrenar conmigo?

Boruto estuvo pensativo, porque por un lado tendría que irse de la aldea y dejar todo lo que conocía, pero por otro lado aprendería nuevos tipos de combate, jutsus, defensa, y más.

 _Boruto:_ … Sasuke-sensei… cuando nos vamos?

Respondió Boruto con duda al inicio pero firme y decidido al final

 _Sasuke:_ mañana al mediodía

 _Boruto:_ de acuerdo sensei

Dijo boruto animado… se fue yendo a la oficina del Hokage

 _Boruto:_ otou-san, otou-san, otou-san

Naruto se encontraba comiendo ramen como de costumbre en la oficina mientras que se estuvo a punto de atragantar por la aparición sorpresiva de Boruto

Naruto se recuperó y le pregunto a Boruto mientras respiraba

 _Naruto:_ la próxima vez llama a la puerta Boruto

Boruto lo vio con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

 _Boruto:_ lo siento

 _Naruto:_ no importa (dijo Naruto con una sonrisa) ¿necesitas algo?

 _Boruto:_ otou-san, en mañana al mediodía me voy a entrenar un tiempo con Sasuke-sensei

Naruto se quedó de piedra al oír la noticia, aunque más tarde recordó su viaje con Jiraya y ahí sonrió cosa que Boruto noto y se le contagio

 _Naruto:_ está bien, pero avisa a Hinata y a Himawari

 _Boruto:_ así lo hare otou-san (dijo Boruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

Boruto salió corriendo de la oficina del Hokage, se fue hacia su casa y les conto todo a su madre y hermana, ellas se pusieron tristes, pero al final lo aceptaron

 _Hinata:_ Boruto prométeme que no te meterás en líos mientras viajes

 _Himawari:_ y no coquetees con muchas chicas (decía Hima cerrando los ojos y poniéndose seria)

 _Boruto:_ eso no es cierto Hima (decía sonrojado), MAMA!

Hinata reía ante la situación y así paso el tiempo hasta que Boruto se acordó de que tenía que despedirse de más gente. Boruto se despidió de su familia, después se despidió de sus amigos y amigas, y solo le quedaba cierta chica de la que despedirse.

 _Boruto:_ ¿hola, estas ahí Sarada?

 _Sarada:_ (ella tenía los ojos llorosos) ni te molestes, lo sé, pero ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo? (pregunto con los ojos vidriosos)

 _Boruto:_ después de la batalla contra momoshiki me quedo claro que tengo que ser más fuerte para proteger a los que amo y a ti también

 _Sarada:_ (quedo sonrojada por las últimas palabras de Boruto) e… en… enserio

 _Boruto:_ (también se sonrojo por la reacción que mostro Sarada) po… por… por la pr… promesa qu… que te hice d… de que yo sería tu protector cu… cuando seas Hokage, Sarada

 _Sarada:_ yo lo sabía (respondió ella tapando su sonrojo)

 _Boruto:_ bueno. Mejor me vuelvo a casa a preparar mis cosas para el viaje

Boruto se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse a su casa cuando sarada lo detuvo y le dijo

 _Sarada:_ más te vale regresar con vida (dijo ella con cara de preocupación para, acto seguido darle un beso en la mejilla)

 _Boruto:_ (quedo petrificado para después ver a Sarada marcharse del lugar) QUE ACABA DE PASSAR TEBASSA

Boruto volvió a casa y antes de llegar noto algo moverse entre los árboles, pero no le dio importancia. Llego pero antes de siquiera lograr entrar a su casa fue sorprendido por un golpecito de su padre en la cabeza

 _Naruto:_ si fuera un enemigo la hubiera tenido fácil

 _Boruto:_ espera hasta de vuelva viejo, ya verás que los habré superado a todos y a ti también –tebassa

 _Naruto:_ (vio a boruto con una sonrisa) ya veremos

 _Boruto:_ eso no vale (dijo un boruto enfadado) ya verás como os supero a ti y a sensei

Entraron en casa y boruto se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus amigos estaban dentro y le hicieron una fiesta

 _Inojin:_ sabes boruto, no pienso quedarme atrás, le pediré a mis padres que me entrenen y enseñen

 _Shikadai:_ lo mismo digo, boruto, no voy a quedarme atrás

 _Mitzuki:_ boruto, para cuando vuelvas lucharemos juntos

 _Himawari:_ cuando vuelvas me hare una poderosa kunoichi

 _Sarada:_ no me quedare atrás (se acercó a boruto con una mirada amenazante) más te vale que no te metas en un gran lio y arrastres a mi padre en el proceso

Boruto en ese momento sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y su cuerpo quedaba petrificado

 _Chocho:_ cuando vuelvas podrías traerme alguna comida exótica?

Todos callaron ante la pregunta pero inmediatamente rieron. Después de acabar con la fiesta todos decidieron irse hacia sus casas pero no sin antes despedirse y regalarle cosas a su amigo.

 _Boruto:_ mañana me iré de Konoha durante un tiempo. Que habrá sido eso de antes (esto último lo dijo susurrando).

Por la mañana.

Naruto entro temprano a trabajar a su oficina, acompañado de Sasuke para hablarle de un tema

 _Naruto:_ sabes para que te he llamado no?

 _Sasuke:_ boruto estará bien no te preocupes

 _Naruto:_ si pudiera también le enseñaría, pero, mi puesto me lo impide (dijo un apenado hokage)

 _Sasuke:_ él sabe que le quieres tanto a él como a Hinata y a Himawari.

 _Naruto:_ no será lo mismo pero (dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo) quiero que le enseñes todo lo que haya en este pergamino

 _Sasuke:_ estos jutsus… ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que aprenda estos jutsus?

 _Naruto:_ si, sé que son difíciles de aprender incluso para el nivel jonin, pero sé que lo conseguirá, además algo me dice que lo necesitara para más adelante

 _Sasuke:_ no creo que tenga la paciencia suficiente ni el chakra necesario

 _Naruto:_ tu espera y veras, podrías llevarte una sorpresa

 _Sasuke:_ bueno, hasta dentro de unos años

 _Naruto:_ ah por cierto pásate por las aldeas de Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure e Iwagakure

 _Sasuke:_ por qué?

 _Naruto:_ Es que…

Momentos después. Boruto se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea esperando a Sasuke y este apareció con los padres de Boruto y su hermana, los amigos del mismo, y otros conocidos.

 _Sasuke_ : insistieron en venir Boruto

Boruto se quedó sorprendido y todos fueron a abrazarle

 _Boruto:_ paren paren pa… ren no pue… do res…pi…rar (dijo boruto con una cara volviéndose más y más azul

Todos se apartaron para dejar respirar a Boruto

 _Sarada:_ boruto estas bien

 _Boruto:_ dame… un… momento (decía recuperando el aliento)

 _Sarada:_ tal vez esto sea de ayuda (le da un beso en la mejilla)

 _Boruto:_ (se repuso inmediatamente con la cara roja)

Todos en el momento quedaron petrificados, y más tarde notaron un aura que inspiraba temor. Cualquiera diría que sasuke se abalanzaría para matar al chico pero ocurrió algo que nadie espero, se calmo

 _Naruto:_ que… ha… pasado?

 _Sakura:_ se… ha… calmado?

 _Sasuke:_ bueno boruto (decía con una creciente sonrisa maligna) despídete del resto porque no los veras en un largo tiempo, además, será un largo, duro e intenso entrenamiento (dijo con una siniestra sonrisa)

Boruto quedo petrificado al oir aquello. Y después de un rato de suplicas y rezos a Kami por parte de Boruto y que Sarada y Sakura calmara a su padre para que sobreviviera al entrenamiento de sasuke todo se calmó y Boruto recogió sus cosas y se despidió del resto

 _Sasuke:_ preparado?

 _Boruto:_ si Sasuke-sensei

 _Sasuke:_ pasaremos por las aldeas por unos asuntos

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto:_ … porque les comente el tema a los otros kages y al parecer quieren colaborar con el entrenamiento de boruto, por lo visto les intereso su potencial, además no quiero que cuando vuelva se convierta en un emo como cierto baka (dice con una sonrisa zorruna)

 _Sasuke:_ cállate usurantokachi (dice molesto), entonces los otros kages también le enseñaran

 _Naruto:_ le enseñaran algunos jutsus y a combinar elementos para crear otros

 _Sasuke:_ vas a hacer que aprenda como utilizar kekkei genkkai?

 _Naruto:_ sí.

 _Sasuke:_ probablemente eso no sea problema para el

 _Naruto:_ También le di un poco de los elementos que me dieron los Biju

 _Sasuke:_ si tú crees que él pueda

FIN FLASHBACK

 _Sasuke:_ te entrenare en distintos tipos de Bukijutsu , además de mejorar tus habilidades físicas, primero por el camino a Sunagakure no Sato

 _Boruto: para que?_

Sasuke le contó a Boruto lo que le conto Naruto sobre el pergamino, y sobre el que los kages le quisieran entrenar

 _Boruto:_ SIIIIIIIII (dijo muy exaltado)

 _Sasuke:_ será un largo viaje (dijo para sus adentros)

Bueno esto fue todo, por cierto con el tema de Boruto visitando las aldeas será rápido no quiero enrollarme mucho con ese tema, y habrá una visita en forma de chakra para boruto así que espero que les haya gustado eso es todo hasta la próxima


End file.
